The Teacher & The Warrior
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Based sort of on The End episode except for a few small changes. Katherine is a teacher to the young children in Camp. Dean never noticed her until now but she's not too crazy about the fearless leader and tells Dean the truth about himself. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Ok so I'm filled with new ideas and had to write this one. April made me! LOL I love you April! Ok so hope you all enjoy the first chapter :)

* * *

Dean jumped down from the truck and whistled to the guy in the back to throw him his bag. He caught it with ease and walked to the front, "Good job guys," he said as he laid his bag on the hood of the truck, "Start unloading."

The guys listened, as always. Dean was the leader of the camp, everyone listened to him, everyone obeyed him, plus everyone was scared of him if they didn't obey him. If they had questions they thought would give them the cold stare or made fun of they went to Sam.

Sam was the second in command. The people at the camp could go to Sam if they needed to talk about something, anything. They went to Dean for orders and commands and where their next assignment was going to be.

Dean looked at Sam and someone caught his eye walking by. He had never seen her before and he has seen almost all the single women in this camp. She wore a simple white t-shirt and denim jeans. Her hair was down in waves and she never looked their way.

"Hey, Sam who's that?" asked Dean watching her walk over to the firewood.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Sam with a slight smirk on his face, "I thought you knew all the single women at camp."

"I do…I just, don't know this one. Must be married right?"

"No she's definitely not married or seeing anyone."

"Who you talking about?" asked Castiel smiling at them like always.

"Katherine Montgomery," said Sam.

"Ah, yes," Castiel smile grew, "She's beautiful isn't so. Very gorgeous, I keep asking her to come to the orgies but she always denies me. I think she just wants to get me alone. Some one on one healing time if you know what I mean?"

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel and shook their heads as they looked back at Katherine watching her pick up some fire wood.

"So she's not new?" asked Dean.

"No way man, she's been here for months," said Sam.

"Then how come I've never seen her?"

"Probably because you're too busy chasing around the easy ones."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam made a face, "Katherine Montgomery is a rare individual. She isn't like the other women here who fall to their knees for 'the warrior' and 'fierce leader.'" Sam grinned at Dean and Dean just glared at him, "Come on Dean. You have no shot at Katherine Montgomery."

"What she do then?"

"She takes care of the children here at camp." And just as Sam said that a few of the children ran up to Katherine and Dean was blown away by her smile.

"Ms. Katherine! Ms. Katherine!" yelled some of the children that she reads to and watches for the parents that go off on the missions.

Katherine turned around and smiled at the kids, "Hey guys, how are you today?"

"Can we help you with the wood to your cabin?" asked one of the boys.

"Sure sweetie. You each grab one that you can carry alright? Don't hurt yourself ok?"

"Hey, Ms. Katherine," said one of the little girls.

"Yes?"

"Our leader is looking at you."

Katherine glanced up to see the girl was right. Dean and Sam Winchester were looking at her talking with Castiel standing there also. She look at the little girl and smiled.

"It's probably nothing sweetheart don't you worry about it."

"What if he makes you go on missions and leaves us here?"

"I'll tell him no. My job here is to take care of you guys. Am I right?"

"You're right!" they all cheered and she stood up and they walked up to her cabin.

"I think I want to get to know Katherine a little bit more," said Dean watching her walk up to the cabin.

"Oh jeez," said Sam rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't ruin anything with the children alright?" Sam started to walk towards him and Dean's cabin.

"What do you mean ruin anything with the children?" Dean asked following Sam.

"The kids look up to her. She's all they have next to their parents. Just don't screw it up."

"Hey, how come you know a lot about this Katherine girl and I don't."

"Because Dean unlike you, I don't go to every girls cabin and screw their brains out. I talk to them."

"I talk…"

"Dirty talk doesn't count."

Later that night dinner was being set out for everyone. Katherine was grabbing just a few small things of food for herself.

"Hi Ms. Katherine," said Melissa, one of the children.

"Hey Melissa how are you this evening?" Katherine grabbed a bun and placed it on her tray.

"I'm well…"

"Melissa why don't you leave that teacher of yours alone for once?" asked Melissa's mother walking over with her father.

"Oh it's no trouble," said Katherine smiling at them.

"She looks up to you a lot," said Melissa's mother. "You're one of the good things that had happened to this camp."

"Thank you, that means a lot. I just want these kids to look forward to more than the war that's going on."

"We thank you for that," said her father.

"Hey, James," said Dean walking up to them.

"Dean," said James as they shook hands.

Katherine glanced at Dean then went back to talking to Melissa and her mother. "How'd the last mission go?"

"Pretty well actually, it's where this buffet came from."

"A lot of Croats out there?"

"Not too many. Don't worry; I'm not afraid of any little Croats. I can take them."

James laughed and slapped Dean on the arm, "That's our fearless leader am I right girls?"

Melissa and her mother nodded with a smile. They looked at Katherine and she just smiled, "Yes."

"I don't think we've been introduced," said Dean, "I'm Dean."

"Oh I know who you are, fearless leader and the warrior," said Katherine shaking his hand and she had a hint of amusement in her eye, "Katherine Montgomery."

Dean smiled at her and she just raised an eyebrow and turned back to the family. "Well, I better be off to my cabin to eat."

"Bye Ms. Katherine."

She waved to the little girl and looked at Dean, "Nice to meet you Dean."

"Pleasure's all mine." He watched her walk off and James looked at Dean.

"I don't think she likes you."

"Really? Couldn't tell," said Dean sarcastically.

James laughed, "Can't have them all Dean."

"Huh…well, I'll be back."

Dean followed Katherine and jogged up next to her. She glanced at him and sighed, "Can I help you Dean? Or should I call you fearless leader, fierce leader or my favorite," she laughed, "the warrior?"

"You can call me whatever you want kitten," he said smirking at her.

She shook her head, "Don't call me kitten. I'm not like these other women that throw themselves at you when you're near."

"I noticed that but hey I like it."

She stopped sighing heavy and turned to look at him, "Dean, I don't have time for this. Why don't you go find Jane or Rissa to satisfy your insecure needs?" She started to walk away again and he gave her a look.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked following her now angry and he made her turn around by grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me." She pulled away from him, "It means how it sounds Dean, you're insecure."

"Insecure about what?"

"Yourself Dean. And it seems I'm the only one that has seen it. You show off as this bad ass leader and nothing bad ever affects you. So you go off screwing every woman that lays their eyes on you because deep down you're lonely and scared and you just want someone to show you the least bit affection and I'm sorry Dean. I'm not going to be one of those women. Good night." She turned around and walked off towards her cabin. He watched her walk in and close the door. She shut off her lamp outside so everyone knew not to bother her.

Dean didn't know what to think. She was the first woman in the camp not to show bow down to him and he didn't know how to take that but one thing for sure, he liked how honest she was to him. No one has ever been that honest with him except Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine ran a hand through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror before she opened her front door and went outside. She pulled her jacket on as she walked towards the school house. As she continued walking down the trail she saw Dean and Sam loading up the jeep and she rolled her eyes seeing Dean. She continued walking past them and Dean looked up catching her walk by.

"Damn," said Louis, one of the men loading up the other jeep, "Ms. Montgomery," he let out a whistle shaking his head, "She can whip out that ruler and teach me a lesson."

"Hey, hey, hey," said Dean looking at him, "She's off limits!"

Louis put his hands up and backed away, "Sorry didn't know she was on the Dean Winchester do not touch list."

"Well, now you do." Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What?" He saw the look on Sam's face.

"When she finds out about her being on the do not touch list of yours she's going to flip."

"So let her flip," Dean smirked, "I may like it…I'll be back."

"We have to leave in ten minutes."

"I'll be back by then."

Katherine was looking through her papers looking for the book that she was going to read to the kids today. She heard the door open to the school house and didn't bother having to look up, "What can I do for you now Dean?"

"Now? Well," he smirked leaning against a desk, "I'm leaving in ten minutes and don't know when I'll be back so…"

She glanced up at him this time and saw the look in his eye. She poised her lips together then licked them picking up the book. She held it against her chest and crossed her arms over it walking up to him.

"So…what Dean?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Is this some type of goodbye?"

"Well, I was hoping a little more than a little goodbye."

"Uh huh." She bit her bottom lip and placed the book on the desk behind him, "Like a _longer_ goodbye?" She ran her hands up his arms and squeezed his biceps. Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Like full on hot," she squeezed his shoulders bringing him closer to her, "steamy, naked," she placed her hands on each side of his face and ran her fingers over his ears and softly massaged them. Dean closed his eyes groaning at her soft hands touching him tenderly, "orgasmic," her lips were close to his and she licked her lips, her tongue dangerously close to his lips, "goodbye sex."

Dean opened his eyes looking into hers with lustful hooded eyes. "God yes," he said in a husky voice and leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"You really think I'm that cheap?" She grabbed the book from behind him. She pushed her hair out of her face, "I'm not Rissa! Or the other girls here Dean! I won't sleep with you, I told you that last night!" She hit him in the arm with the book. "I don't like you Dean. I never will."

"Why not?" He followed her out the school house as she stormed towards her little home.

"Because Dean," she turned around, "You sleep around with all these girls and because I'm not sleeping with you it only makes you want me more for your sexual desires not because you actually like me."

"Well…how do you know I don't like you?"

"Because we just met last night Dean. You don't even know me and I _don't_ want to know you _Mr. Warrior!_"

"Sounds like she found out she was on the do not touch list," said Cas as she walked by.

"What?" asked Katherine overhearing him.

Dean shook his head and both Louis and Cas stopped talking.

"Castiel…Louis what list am I on?"

"Uh…" said Louis.

"We got to go," said Dean walking by Katherine.

Katherine gritted her teeth glaring at Dean before turning on her heel and walking back to her house.

_Three Days Later_

"I can't understand why she just doesn't like me," said Dean and Sam rolled his eyes hitting his head against the door. Dean looked at him then back at the road, "I mean I'm a likeable guy."

Sam chuckled, "Likeable? Dean…to the men at our camp are afraid of you and take orders from you and the women…well don't let me get into that. Horrible images." Dean smirked and nodded. "What is it about this girl Dean? Can't you just leave this one alone?"

"No! I mean there is something about her man…I just gotta win her over somehow." Dean pulled into the camp with the trucks following. Dean sighed getting out and closing the door. He looked towards the school house and saw the porch light still on. "Hey guys how about we get everything out in the morning. We've been out for days. See you bright and early."

The men looked at him oddly but didn't argue. If Dean told them to go to bed early and they didn't have to unload they were going to do what he said.

"What are you up to Dean?" asked Sam putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Just going to the school house for a late night lesson." He winked at Sam and Sam rolled his eyes walking over to their cabin.

Dean bit his lip before turning towards the school house. When he got towards the house he noticed a few flowers growing around the school house. He bent over and pulled a couple out. He walked up to the door and knocked on it before entering. Katherine looked up from her book smiling but saw Dean and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you're back and ripped out my kid's flowers, those took us a while to plant and stay alive."

"Way to kick me when I'm down pussy cat." He smirked at her as he stood in front of the desk, "The flowers reminded me of you."

"Very cheesy…but thanks," she said getting up and taking them. She grabbed a vase from the closet and looked over at Dean who was looking around the classroom. She poured some water into the vase, "So…is there anything else I can do for you?" She placed the flowers on the windowsill behind her desk. She turned around wiping her hands on her jeans. Dean raised his eyebrows with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ok then on that note," she grabbed her jacket, "I'm leaving. Goodnight Dean, glad you didn't get your ass kicked." Katherine headed towards the door shaking her head frustrated at him.

"Katherine I was kidding, wait," he said following her out the door and she waited till he was out of the school house before closing and locking the door. She shut off the light and headed towards her cabin.

"So then, what else did you want?"

"Just wanted to see how class was going that's all."

Katherine stopped and turned around. She looked at him confused, "Really?"

"Yeah, course. Surprising?"

"Just a little." She put her hands in her pockets.

He just gave her a smile, "Yeah, so what are you teaching them? Guns, ammo…Latin?"

She looked up at him, "That's not what I teach, Dean."

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "Then what do you teach exactly?"

"Everything kids their age should know. They need to know their world history and math. Most of them are far behind and I am going to get then back on track." Dean huffed shaking his head and she put her hands on her hips, "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah because none of that matters."

"What do you mean none of it matters?" She crossed her arms across her chest narrowing her eyes at him.

"Look around you Katherine! The world is ending! They don't need to know about math and the alphabet and Abraham Lincoln chopping down the damn cherry tree!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "George Washington chopped down the cherry tree you idiot!"

"What's that matter? It's the end of the world, there are things out there that can kill them and they need to know how to take care of that!"

"They are seven years old Dean! Some are five! They shouldn't be handling guns they should be at home with their parents! Or learning about Sam I Am!"

"All they need to know is that Sam I Am didn't like green eggs and ham!"

"But at the end of the story he did! Why am I even arguing with you? I will never get through to you! You are a thick headed moron who only cares about," she put her hand in the air like she was holding a rifle, "your rifle and," she grabbed her crotch, "your gun!"

She turned around and stomped towards her cabin. Dean gawked at her as she stomped away, "I am either in love or I just got bitch slapped with verbal content." He smirked headed towards his cabin. Tomorrow morning he'll show her what the kids should really be learning.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks everyone for all the reviews and special thanks to April! She helped me so much with this chapter! Thank you again April! You're the best friend EVER!


	3. Chapter 3

As Katherine got ready for the day, Dean waited patiently for the right time to bring on his "genius" plan. He'll show her what kids should be learning nowadays.

Katherine was at her sink in her cabin washing what little dishes she had when she looked out the window seeing some of the boys run by her cabin. She smiled at them seeing the smiles on their face. She began to dry a mug when she looked back up and had to take a double take. Dean was sitting a few yards away with the kids and she saw him stand up with a gun in his hand.

Katherine's eyes widened and her jaw locked, "That son of a bitch!" She growled and threw the dish towel in the sink. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of her cabin as she jogged up towards them.

"What is going on here?" she asked as Dean showed a kid how to hold it.

"Just teaching the young boys here how to hold a gun and aim," said Dean standing up.

"The safety better be on that thing Dean!"

"Of course it's on. I'm not a complete idiot pussy cat."

"Enough with the pet names." She glared at him and one of the boys looked up at her.

"Pussy cat? But you're not a cat Ms. Katherine."

"No but she is a little feisty."

"That's it." Katherine took the gun out of the boy's hands and slammed it into Dean's chest, "Boys go play me and our fearless leader need to have a little chat."

The boys looked between the two and quickly ran off. Dean waited until the boys were out of ear shot, "You know I like it when you call me fearless leader. Gets me kind of hot."

"UGH!" she screamed and began to walk away from him, "You are a MORON!" She started walking towards the wood cabin to gather some more wood for her cabin.

Dean jogged up behind her following her, "I love how I can get you all hot and bothered."

Katherine laughed; his insanity was starting to turn her insane. She turned to look at him seeing that stupid smile on his face, "You're hot and bothered is _a lot_ different than my hot and bothered." She continued to walk backwards until her back hit the cabin wall. She jumped realizing it and Dean trapped her between him and the wall.

Katherine stood her ground and looked up at him not backing down. He had a smirk on his face that she wanted to scratch off, he leaned on the wall his hand just by her head, "You know," he began, "you and me…"

"Oh hey Dean," said Rissa coming out of the cabin with a pile of wood.

"Hey Rissa…look I'm in the mi-"

"The other night was great. We really do have a connection going. Come by my cabin tonight let's say around…nine." She winked at him and Dean glared at her as she walked away.

"As I was saying," said Dean and Katherine shook her pushing him out of her way, "What?"

"What?" she asked turning around and facing him, "That is exactly why I don't want you Dean Winchester. You are a man whore." She turned into the wood cabin, "By the way have fun tonight with Rissa."

"Son of a bitch," he said turning around he just had to get Katherine to like him. Maybe not by teaching the kids about guns was the exact approach to her heart but it got her attention. Maybe if he went with the forceful approach.

Dean waited until she was out of the cabin and started right next to her, "Oh my God will you just give it a rest already?"

"Nope because when I want something I get it, all the time."

"Well let me tell you something Dean. I'm not a thing to be wanted."

Dean smirked, "Oh pussy cat you are something to be wanted."

"Enough with the damn pussy cat!" They made their way to the school house and she unlocked the door and sure enough Dean followed her.

"Come on you like that nickname."

"Do you give nicknames to every girl you try to dirty talk into bed?" she asked kneeling next to the fireplace and Dean handed her the wood for the fire.

"No just you." He grinned at her and she shook her head. "Come on…look you want me," she stood up crossing her arms across her chest and he walked closer to her, "because you _know_ you want me."

She smiled at him, "Well you know what they say Dean," he grinned thinking he got somewhere with her, "No milk will ever be our milk."

"Pussy cat…"

"Dean I swear-"

"See all that built up rage," he walked around the desk and around her slipping his hand around her waist. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and she felt him take in her scent from her hair and his other hand on the other side of her waist, "It's not good for you."

Katherine got out of his arms and faced him, "You're an ass."

"I know how to take care of all that frustration." He backed her into the chalkboard.

"What frustration? Maybe the frustration with you so you can walk that pretty little ass of yours out of here."

"Aw you think my ass is pretty." He smirked and licked his lips, "I think yours is gorgeous."

"You're a pig!"

"Frustration," he sighed shaking his head.

"There is no frustration!"

"All that built up sexual frustration. We're living in times where a woman can't go to a bar or a club to find that release and I can help."

She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him away from her, "I'll have you know I am in fact having sex." His eyes darted towards her quickly watching her walk around him to her desk and picking up her glasses, "I have it…all the time." She sat down at her desk and opened her book up.

Dean stood behind her and leaned over her. She watched the hand on her desk ball into a fist, "Who?" he growled, "I want a name."

"A, a name?"

She turned her head slightly looking at him and he nodded, "Give me a name."

She saw Cas in her peripheral vision walk by the window and she sat up, "Cas."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "Cas?"

"Yes, I slept with Cas and…and it was great." She turned to look at him fully with a grin, "No man can compare to him so don't waste your time." She patted his cheek, "Now if you don't mind I have a class in ten minutes. We're going to be learning about the periodic table today." She gave him a sarcastic grin knowing that was going to get under his skin more and she watched him walk off.

She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in and ran a hand through her hair. "Hopefully that takes care of that little problem."

"Ok so let's go over this again," said Katherine smiling, "H is…"

"Hydrogen!" yelled her class, her smile turned into a grin.

"He is…"

"Helium!"

"O is…"

"Oxygen!"

"Cu is…"

"Copper!"

"And…" She went to finish when the slammed open making her and the class jump and turn towards it. They watched as Dean walked holding Cas by the back of the neck.

"What the heck Dean?" she yelled looking at the children then at him before while walking around her desk and to them.

"Did you really have sex with him?" Dean asked staring her down.

Katherine's eyes widened, "Class dismissed."

The children hurriedly ran out the door.

"I told you," said Cas as Dean let him go, "I didn't touch her…though I would like to." He winked at Katherine and she opened her mouth to say something but Dean gave him a look and pointed to the door.

"Why did you tell me you had sex with Cas? When obviously you didn't!"

"Well I didn't think you'd be attacking the poor man!"

"What'd you think I was going to do? He knows you're on the list!"

Katherine blinked a few times and put her hands on her hips, "What list?" Dean didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, only the men in the camp knew about the list. The Dean Winchester do not touch list, "Am I on the Dean Winchester Do Not Touch List?"

"Ok, so not only the men know about the list," he muttered.

"Look here Winchester! I am not a prize to be won! I am no one's property! You better scratch me off that list because I am not _yours_!" She stormed out of the cabin and past Sam who was looking for Dean.

"Hey Kat-"

"Stupid Winchesters!"

"Ok…"he said backing away from her and watching her storm up to her cabin. Dean walked out of the cabin and up to his brother's side. "What did you do now?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "She found out she was on the list."

Sam rolled his eyes, "And she didn't take it too fondly I'm guessing."

"Oh yeah."

"So what's this about Cas and Katherine having sex?"

"It was just a lie she made up so I would stay away but that is not happening. And no one else is going near her."

"You are going about this all wrong." Sam started walking away.

"What you talking about?" Dean followed.

"You're treating her like she's something you own not a person. Treat her like a friend."

"You mean as a friend…that's a girl?"

"Yeah."

Dean made a face, "I think I can do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine sighed sitting at her desk in the school house as only five of the children sat there drawing. She knew a lot of the kids were absent from class because of yesterday's incident with Dean and Cas. She had one of the parents asking her what she was teaching during class and that Katherine should be keeping her personal life out of the classroom.

"Ok," said Katherine standing up placing her hands on the desk and looking at the five children, "Class is over for the day."

"But we just got here Ms. Katherine."

"I know sweetie but it looks like a lot of your friends aren't showing up so no class today." She walked the kids out, "And I don't know about tomorrow or the next day."

"The day after that?"

Katherine looked down at her innocent face, "I don't know sweetie." She ran a hand through her hair, "Go home."

The kids smiled at her sadly and walked by to their cabins. Katherine rubbed her eyes and shut the door behind her locking it. She headed towards her cabin.

"Hey kitty Kat," said Dean and Katherine rolled her eyes, "Looks like schools out early."

"Thanks to you."

"Whoa what did I do? I've been good today. I've been a good…friend."

Katherine laughed sarcastically, "Friend? Friend? Is that what you call yourself Dean? A friend? Well, I'd like to have you know that because of you these children here in _your_ camp won't be getting an education because I know how much you hated the idea. Their parents don't want them in what little school they had here. And you know what else Dean, now I am known as one of your sluts and not just that Cas's slut to. So thank you for taking my dignity away and turning me into something that I always vowed I would _never_ be."

She turned away and Dean grabbed her arm, "Wait, Katherine…wait…"

"Dean let me go, ok. Just…let me go."

"Just let me fix everything."

"There's nothing to fix. The school house is done the kids can go on being little soldiers for you. The great Dean Winchester gets what he wants once again!" She pulled her arm from him, "Just like you said it's the end of the world we have nothing to look forward to but the end. So I might as well start living just like you all."

Dean watched her walk off to her cabin and slam the door when she got in. He had to fix this. He didn't notice the whole time Katherine was teaching the kids she was happy, content, some kind of normalcy in this whole end of the world.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So Dean has some making up to do. Hopefully he can fix everything that he messed up. Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck hesitated before knocking on Katherine's door. He knew she was going to refuse first but maybe if he told her that Dean will come up here himself and drag her out she'll come without hesitation. Chuck knocked on the door and Katherine opened seconds later.

"Hey Chuck," she wrapped her arms around herself. "What's up?"

"There's uh, a, um, camp meeting. It's mandatory everyone goes."

"Why?"

"Because Dean said so."

She rolled her eyes, "Because Dean said so. Oh yeah that makes me want to go." She turned to go back into the house.

"Wait! You know Dean will make a big scene if someone doesn't show up and face it he'll know when you don't show up because he's well got the hots for you and can't keep his eyes off you. So he will charge up here himself and throw you over his shoulder. You know he will."

Katherine stared at the wall in front of her and sighed heavily. "Let me get my jacket."

"Thank you." Chuck knew if he didn't come down to camp without her Dean was going to have shit fit and make a scene.

Dean was standing on a latter looking over at everyone. He smirked when he Katherine walking down with Chuck and saw she was in a pissed off mood. And he knew it was because of him, Dean Winchester.

"Alright," yelled Dean, "Now that we are all here." He looked at Katherine who secretly flipped him off and he smiled shaking his head. "I want to make a few things clear. There are going to be some new rules for the children here. All children in this camp will be going to school. It's mandatory that they go! No exceptions!" People in the crowd looked at each other talking. Dean caught Katherine's surprise look and looked at Chuck.

"Is he serious?" she asked.

Chuck gave a small smile, "Yeah he is."

"Second," said Dean and everyone quieted down, "There are a few rumors going around. We don't like rumors. Come on, they're not true that's why they are called rumors." Sam let out a small chuckle at Dean's definition on rumors. Dean glared at him and Sam covered it with a cough. "I want to clear those rumors up. I did not! And I will repeat did not have sexual relations with that woman."

Katherine made a face as he copied the speech Bill Clinton had so long ago. Sam shook his head and both Chuck and Cas laughed. Some of the men in the crowd laughed and Dean smirked looking over at Katherine who shook her head at him.

"Alright really listen nothing happened with her. It was miscommunication and I'm," Dean swallowed hard, "sorry for your children having to hear an adult's conversation. So I'll repeat again I did not have sex with her-"

"Or Cas!" She yelled and Dean laughed.

"And neither did Cas. And now that that is squared away whoever keeps sticking gum on my steps on my cabin better stop because Sam and I are pretty pissed about that. I don't know how many times I've stepped in it but it's nasty throw it out!"

Sam stepped in before Dean made the gum issue worse, "Alright camp meeting over. Go do whatever you guys do."

Everyone started to scramble away. Katherine bit her bottom as she watched Dean get off the latter. She stood up from her seat and walked towards him.

"Hey," she said placing her hands in her back pockets.

Sam, Chuck and Cas looked at the two waiting to see what was going to happen.

Dean smiled, "Hey."

"Um, I wanted to thank you for what you did. I mean it, it was nice of you. I didn't know you had a nice bone in your body."

"I have more than nice bones."

Katherine looked at him before shaking her head laughing before turning, "You're incredible."

"I know." He followed her.

She stopped and looked at him, "Like really I'm trying to say thanks and you have to turn it perverted why?"

"I'm not into chick flick moments." She rolled her eyes and he laughed, "Let me walk you to your cabin."

"It's the least you could do," she said with a smile as the two headed up, "But really I mean it. Thanks."

He waved his hand, "I have enough depressed people here don't need another one." The two stopped at her cabin door and she opened it up, "So you going to invite me in?"

She smiled as she leaned closer to him. She looked up into his eyes and watched the smirk spread on his face. Their lips inches apart, "Nope." She made a popping noise at the p and she turned around, "Night Dean." She closed the door and Dean shook his head laughing to himself.

"Night Katherine." He grinned to himself as he jogged down the steps of her cabin.

Katherine watched him walk down to his cabin and saw Rissa walk up to him. She slid her hand down his back and Katherine frowned feeling a bit of jealousy hit her. But why was she jealous? She didn't like Dean did she? She watched as Dean shook his head backing away from her and walked to his cabin leaving Rissa standing there. Hope filled Katherine and she closed the curtain.

The next morning Katherine walked down to the school and saw the children walking into the school house. She saw both Dean and Sam standing there making sure the kids were going in. She walked up to them placing her hands on her hips, "School house security?"

Sam laughed, "Hi Katherine."

"Hey Sam," she looked at Dean, "Oh fearless leader." She placed her hand on her chest and Dean grinned at her knowing she was making fun of him. He didn't mind as long as it was her.

A little girl skipped up to them and walked in front of Dean, "This is for you," she handed him an apple and skipped into the house.

Katherine smiled as Dean looked at the apple and then at Sam and Katherine, "Uh…ok."

"It's a present Dean," said Katherine. "They usually give it to the teacher but I guess it's a thank you."

"Well here ya go teach," said Dean handing it to Katherine. She smiled as he winked at her. "I wanted to say thank you too…again."

Dean smirked, "How thankful are you?"

She just gave him a smile, "Not that thankful Dean," she placed her hand on his chest, "and not that desperate." She patted his chest smiling at him before walking into the school house and closing the door.

"When are you going to learn," said Sam as they walked away, "She's just not your type."

Dean couldn't help but smile, "Oh but she's my type and only mine now."

Sam laughed, "Alright I'll spread the word that our fearless leader is now a one woman man."

"Whoa let's not get carried away…I still have to get her."

Sam nodded putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When school let out Dean was standing outside watching the kids run off. He never noticed how happy they were before maybe it was because he never really took notice of the children before.

Dean walked into the school house seeing her erasing the black board and smiled at the view. He sat down in one of the seats and watched. When she turned around she jumped causing her to drop the erasers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She picked up the eraser and he smiled.

"I'm ready to learn," he said, "Teach me anything."

She laughed, "I think you Mr. Winchester know enough."

"I am pretty smart aren't I?"

She smirked, "And cocky. Let me guess you were the student that never showed up for class and made out with the girls in the locker room or janitor's closet," she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, "Am I right?"

"Caught me Kitty Kat," he grinned, "Now get your ruler and spank me for being a bad boy."

She hit his shoulder laughing. His perverted ways were slowly getting to her. She didn't really mind them because he kept them descent if he went too far she would surely tell him off like before.

"So I'm leaving," he said getting up and she arched an eyebrow turning around.

"And like I said before Dean I am _not_ giving you a goodbye present." She crossed her arms across her chest and he laughed.

"No, I was wondering if you needed anything for the school, books, pencils, pens, crayons…whatever kids need in school."

She bit her lip, "Well we do need rulers. They're sharing three to a class of fifteen. But if you can't find them it's alright."

"Rulers huh?" He winked at her.

"Yes Dean rulers mine broke because I beat your brother over the ass so hard with mine."

"What?"

She laughed, "Dean, I'm joking." She placed her hand on his arm, "Your brother does have a nice ass."

"You checking out my brother?"

"Hey, I'm single what can I say?" she shrugged.

"My ass is better."

"Oh really?"

"Wanna take a look; we can test out the other three rulers." He winked at her and she shook her head.

"No," she slightly pushed him, "You better get going before they wonder where you went."

Dean sighed as he started walking away slowly, "I ask her if she wants anything she tells me rulers," he shrugged, "I ask if she wants anything from me, she turns me down," he sighed heavily shaking his head, "she says I'm a jerk, a perverted jerk and she's probably not the first…"

"You are extremely odd," said Katherine shaking her head at him.

He stood at the door, "When I leave you are going to be thinking about me."

"Just get out of here!"

"You know you are!"

She walked up to the door to close it and he put his foot in it to stop it. He stuck his head in and smiled at her, "No kiss?"

She put her hand on his head and pushed him out. She could hear him laughing and she closed the door. She stood against the door shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

_Later that night…_

Katherine was walking through the camp when she heard the jeeps pull up. She noticed something was wrong when she saw them rushing out the jeeps.

"Come on!" yelled Sam as he opened the door and pulled Dean out.

Katherine felt her heart drop and she placed her hand over her mouth. Dean was unconscious as they held him up. They walked by Katherine into Sam and Dean's cabin.

Katherine ran up to Chuck, "What happened?"

"We were in a warehouse. He said he needed to get something and the floor…it just fell underneath him."

"It's really none of the princess's business," snapped Rissa as she pushed Katherine out of the way. Katherine glared at her as she watched her go into the cabin.

Sam came out seconds later, "Katherine! Katherine!"

"What?"

"He wants you."

"What even when he's injured he's still thinking about getting into my pants!"

"No, no…you went to school right?"

"Course." She looked into his eyes, "Sam I didn't go to medical school!"

"Just come with me please. He's asking for you."

Katherine nodded as she walked into the cabin and saw Rissa babying him. She rolled her eyes and Rissa saw her, "What the hell is she doing in here?"

"Relax Rissa," said Dean opening his eyes, "I asked for her."

Katherine saw the blood on his head and how his arm was, "Damn it Dean."

Dean smirked watching her as she ran her hand over his arm. He winced when she felt the broken bone. She looked at Sam, "Get me a needle, thread, bandage and uh, something we make into a brace for him. His arms broken."

Dean smiled at her and Rissa just continued to glare.

"You can go Rissa," said Dean.

"What?"

"We don't need you just go."

She huffed as she stormed out and Katherine helped Dean sit up. "I knew you knew what you were doing."

"What can I say? I was a good girl scout. Got my medical badge fixing a dogs leg." She moved his pillow behind his head as he sat up against the wall next to the table. "When did you wake up? I thought you were unconscious."

"No just feeling the pain."

Sam came back with everything, "Alright Sam I want you to hold this to his head," she handed him a handkerchief. Sam did as he said and Dean rolled his eyes, "I do have another arm." He grabbed the handkerchief from Sam and held it to his head.

"We're going to have to do this fast," she said. "Jesus Dean what the hell were you thinking?" she whispered shaking her head.

"You know," said Dean licking his lips, "That's not the bone that I was hoping you'd fix."

She looked up at him, "Still a pervert even injured." She shook her head.

"We're going to going to have to distract him because we need to put the bone back in order for it to heal."

"I know a way," said Dean smiling.

She glared at him and thought about something. "Alright. Sam when I give the signal break it back."

"What?" asked Dean worried.

Katherine stood in front of Dean and unsnapped her jeans. Both Dean and Sam watched surprised. Dean's smile turned into a grin as she zipped her zipper down.

"Alright, now this is what I'm talking about."

She rolled her eyes as she turned around, "No one knows about this." She took a deep breath lifting her shirt and pulling her jeans down a little to show off a little of her right cheek showing off a tattoo.

"Kitty Kat I definitely need help with another _bone_ problem."

"Go Sam."

Sam snapped the bone back causing Dean to yell in pain, "Son of a bitch!"

Katherine didn't even bother zipping her jeans back up she needed to fix Dean's arm and quick. He was still growling to himself as her and Sam wrapped it up tight in their own homemade brace.

"That was the meanest thing any woman has ever done to me," he growled.

"You'll live."

"You think you can handle the rest of this," said Sam, "there are some campers out there that are worried."

"Yeah," she said as she got the needle and thread out.

Katherine had Dean sit on the edge of the table and took the handkerchief off his head. "You going to be alright Dean?"

Katherine now stood between Dean's legs and moved onto her tip toes. Dean looked down Katherine's shirt and smiled and looked up at Dean.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. I have a hot teacher between my legs and a great view as she's stitching me up. Things are great." He grinned.

"Katherine I give you permission to stab him with that needle."

"Don't tempt me," she said with a slight smirk.

"She likes it," said Dean as he patted her ass.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, "Dean I have a sharp object I'm not afraid to use it on you."

"I just have a question."

She sighed, "What?"

"Are they real?"

"Yes!"

He laughed and Sam shook his head as he walked out. Dean was going to get himself in trouble.

"So what were you thinking when this happened?"

Dean smiled, "Go look in my jacket's pocket."

She arched an eyebrow and walked over to his jacket. She looked through the pocket and felt something. She picked the stack up and felt her heart drop. He sacrificed his life for a bunch of rulers, what an idiot.

She smiled looking over at him, "Thanks but don't do it again! I am not fixing you up every time you get an injury!"

After Katherine was finished up fixing Dean she was throwing the bandages and dried blood rags away while Dean was staring at her ass. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Dean!"

"What?"

"I am not going to show you my tattoo again!"

"So you think." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. "Alright, you're all good. So be careful alright?"

"What? You're not staying?"

"No."

"What if I go into shock and need mouth to mouth?" He licked his lips.

"I'm leaving." She began to walk out the door when she heard Dean whimper in pain. "Jesus Christ Dean! Now what?"

"I'm in pain!"

She closed the door and walked over to him, "Where?"

"Here," he said pointing to his broken arm.

She smirked as she leaned down and kissed it, "There all better." She bit her bottom lip and Dean pointed to his forehead, "here," she kissed right above the stitches making Dean smile, "here," he pointed to his nose and she gave him a tiny kiss, "here," he pointed to his cheek and she kissed his cheek letting her lips linger for a while before moving in front of him. Dean bit his bottom lip then pointed to his lips, "Here."

Katherine bit her bottom lip looking from his lips to his eyes. She licked hers before saying screw it in her head and leaned down kissing his lips softly. Dean kissed her back without hesitation. His good hand ran through her hair and hers were on his shoulders. She tilted her to the side as his tongue licked her lips begging for permission. She moaned bringing herself closer to him as his tongue massaged against hers. His hand ran from her hair down her back slowly, down to her ass where it grazed it softly then back up. His fingers moved into the loops of her jeans keeping her there while the others lightly rubbed her ass. Her left hand cupped his face and slightly grazed his chin softly.

Sam opened the door and Katherine jumped causing Dean's fingers to bend in her loops. "Ouch!"

"Oh!" she placed her hand over her mouth and looked between the two Winchesters. "Um, I should go."

"Don't go because of Sam," said Dean rubbing the back of her thigh.

"I uh…I'm not, I have the school house tomorrow so I should go." She backed up blushing and then walked out the door.

"Thanks Sam." Dean jumped off the table.

"So you got her."

"She kissed me."

Sam arched an eyebrow and Dean smiled, "Ok I kind of gave her the idea of kissing me. What can I say? I'm good."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_This is for April and Addadario. Hope you all enjoy! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Katherine got up, she slipped on a pair of low cut jeans and a fitted tee and headed out the door. Before she headed to the school house she wanted to stop in and make sure Dean was feeling better. She would never tell him this but ever since the kiss they shared last night she has not been able to get him out of her mind. Now she somewhat understood why all the girls in camp were all over him. If he was that good with his lips then who knew what other talents he had.

She walked up the steps of his cabin and knocked on the door, "Dean…it's me." She said.

She waited for a few minutes and soon Sam came to the door, "Hey Katherine. Did you come to check on the patient?" he smiled at her.

"I just came to make sure he didn't pass out or something." She joked. "Is he here?"

"Yeah. He just got out of the shower. I think he's in his room getting dress. I have something to do but I will see you around later."

"Thanks Sam. Have a great day." She said and walked into the cabin and closed the door behind her.

She walked down the hallway and saw Dean in the room at the end sitting on the edge of his bed putting on his boots. When he looked up and saw her he smiled from ear to ear. "I knew you would be back for another taste." He said as he licked his lips and looked her up and down.

Katherine walked into the room and crossed her arms. "You are too cocky for your own good. The only reason I kissed you is because I felt sorry for you because you were in pain. So don't flatter yourself." She said.

Dean laughed a little at her, "I was just kidding with you, Kitten. You need to lighten up a little."

"When you say lighten up I think you mean take off my clothes and throw myself at you right?" she asked him.

"Take it how you want to. If that's what it means to you then I won't stop you." He winked at her.

"Ok on that note I think I am going to leave. You seem to be doing fine and I have to go get my class ready." She said and turned around.

"No wait." Dean said and she turned around, "I could use your help." He said.

Katherine sighed, "I am afraid to ask what you need but go ahead." She said.

Dean looked at her and ran his good hand over his left knee, "My leg has been cramping up and I was wondering if you could use those magic hands of your to give a special massage." She smiled, "Please." He begged with his lip out.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." She said and walked over to him. "Tell me where it hurts."

"Just above the knee." Dean said and he watched as she began to rub. "A little higher." He said and she slowly moved her hand up his leg. "Just a little bit higher." He said and when she did he closed his eyes. She was so close to his cock right now that it made him hard. "A little higher and you will be right on the spot that hurts." He said.

Katherine hadn't noticed before but when she looked down to see where her hand was headed, she jerked her hand off of him and slapped him in the shoulder, "Dean Winchester!"

"Ouch!" he yelped with a chuckle and rubbed his sore arms. "That hurt!"

"Well that's what you get for being perverted." She said. "You are a bad patient."

Dean stood up and walked closer to her, "Well maybe you should go get one of those rulers I got for you and spank me with it." He smirked.

"You're a pig!" she said and stormed out.

"I was kidding!" he yelled out.

"Ahhh!" he could hear her scream from outside but it just made him laugh. He loved getting under her skin. There was something about that woman that drove him crazy. He wanted her and he was going to have her if it was the last thing he did.

Later that night Katherine was sitting on the steps to her cabin reading a book. She never noticed Dean walking up to her until he cleared his throat. She smiled to herself without looking up at him. "Yes Dean?"

"Just came up here to see what you were doing," he said and casually sat down next to her, "So…what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Reading what?"

"Moby Dick."

"Oh yeah I saw the movie version."

"Oh yeah?" she asked looking up at him, "The one with Patrick Stewart?"

"What?" he made a face, "No, the one with Lola Applebottom and Kenneth whatever- you know the one where the guy's name is Moby and Lola is after his-"

"Ok ok I get it." She shook her head, "Pig."

"I was joking kitty kat."

"You seem to be joking a lot lately. Is there a new moon out?"

"Oh ha, ha. I have a sense of humor Kat."

"Really? Never noticed." She grinned and looked back down at her book.

Dean smirked shaking his head, "So what's this about? I know it's not going to be like my version."

She laughed and began to tell Dean about the story. She was looking out just staring at nothing in particular as she continued to explain. Dean just stared at her listening to every word she said. He broke out into a smile as he saw how passionate she was about explaining things. He noticed how her smile was actually a smile and not a fake one like some of the ones he would come across. She had small dimples on her cheeks when she smiled and Dean's smile widened and that's when she turned to look at him and stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Am I talking too much or something?"

"Nope, I could listen to you talk all day."

Katherine shook her head smiling as she closed the book, "Really?"

"Yeah you're very passionate, something some people don't have any more. I like that about you."

Katherine played with the binding on the book biting her bottom lip. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"How's the arm?"

"Been better…I think it needs some lovin'." Dean smirked and she shook her head.

"Dean!"

"What?" he asked laughing.

"Would you like to come in?"

Dean made a face and looked behind him at her cabin and pointed looking back at her, "In there?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes in there." She got up from the steps and Dean smirked getting up, "But don't think this means anything. Because it doesn't."

"Course not," he said smiling as he followed her in.

"I'm serious." She looked at him as she closed the door and Dean looked to his right to see her bedroom. He smirked turning around to look at her and she shook her head smiling at him crossing her arms across her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dean groaned opening his eyes and finding himself in Katherine's bedroom. He looked down at himself finding himself naked and a proud grin spread across his face as he placed his hands behind his head. He looked over to the bathroom as the door opened and saw Katherine coming out wearing a nurse's outfit. The top two buttons were undone showing enough cleavage for a tease and the skirt came to the top of her thighs. She had red stockings on that clipped to her panties underneath the skirt and she had red stilettos on. She had her glasses on and her hair was in a clip. She had a stethoscope around her neck and a smile on her face. _

"_How's my patient today?" she asked walking up to him._

_Dean playfully put his bottom lip out in a pout, "Not good Nurse Katherine."_

"_Oh no," she said and bent down giving him a view of her perfect breast. She placed the stethoscope on his chest and he jumped, "Oh I'm so sorry sweetheart…is that cold?" Dean nodded still pouting, "Let me warm it up for you," she said in a sultry voice and opened her mouth wide and breathed on the stethoscope. She looked at him with a wink, "That should be better."_

_Katherine placed it back on his chest, "That better baby?"_

"_Much better Nurse Katherine but I'm still not feeling better."_

_Katherine leaned up taking her clip out of her hair and letting it fall on her shoulders as she shook her head. Dean bit her bottom lip as she climbed on his lap moving her hands up his chest. Dean smiled as she leaned down and placed small kisses on his neck and chest. Her hands moved down his sides and slid into the sheet caressing his growing hard member. He groaned closing his eyes._

"_Feeling better?" Katherine licked down to his navel and sat up. She moaned looking down at his engorged member, "Is it me or is it getting hot in here?"_

_Her hands left him and Dean's eyes opened watching her unsnap the rest of her nurses outfit showing off her bra and crotch less panties. She slipped the dress off and smiled down at him._

"_The place just went up 100 degrees baby," said Dean placing his hands on her hips, "You're so fucking hot!"_

"_I know what will make you feel better oh fearless leader," she placed her hands on his chest and licked her lips._

_Dean grinned looking up at her, "What would make me feel better Nurse Katherine?"_

_Katherine grinned, "Call me Nurse Kitty Kat," she scratched her nails down his chest and threw her head back her hair going wild and the look in her eye driving him crazy._

"_Nurse Kitty Kat…your patient needs his medication."_

_Katherine continued grinning as she guided him into her. She moaned loudly scratching her nails into him and throwing her head back again, "Dean…oh fearless leader…oh my warrior!"_

"_Damn Kitty Kat," he groaned biting his bottom lip and letting out a deep breath, "You feel so good!"_

Katherine walked into her living room and found Dean still sleeping on her couch. She placed her hand on her hip hearing him make noises in his sleep. She threw her book on the table and crossed her arms smirking watching him move around in his sleep. It looked like he was trying to place his leg around something.

"Mmm…Kitty Kat…"

"Well," she said clapping her hands, "Now we know what he's dreaming." She scratched her head and walked up to him shaking his shoulder, "Dean…Dean wake up…Dean."

Dean groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around him and looked at her frowning, "Where's the nurses outfit?"

"What?"

Dean grinned, "That was a great dream."

She rolled her eyes, "So how's your arm today?"

Dean looked at it and then at her, "It hurts," he pouted at her.

"Well, I think it's time for you to leave. I have class and people are probably wondering where their fearless leader is."

Dean got up and smiled at her, "Could you say that in a more sultry voice and unbutton the top bottoms-"

Katherine slapped his good arm with a smile, "You are a pig! After having a nice evening last night you go back to your pig ways."

"Yes because you know Kitty Kat I _love_ seeing you mad at me."

"Get out." She walked over to her door and opened it. He was about to walk out when she shut the door.

"What the fu-"

She turned around wide eyed, "You can't leave."

Dean smirked, "Well…"

"No, no! I mean you can't! They will all see you walk out of here and they will think something happened when nothing happened!"

"Well in my dream something did."

She glared at him and pushed him into the wall, "You need to stay!"

"I am not staying," he easily walked around her and she grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him into the wall. "Damn," he said surprised and turned around, "Where the hell did you get that kind of strength?"

"You'll be surprised. Now you just need to stay here until…everyone is inside…again."

Dean smirked as he turned them over, now Katherine trapped between him and the wall. Even with one arm he was still strong, which was kind of a turn on but she wouldn't let him know that. It would just add to his big head.

The two looked at each other inches from each other and Dean smirked as he leaned in and kissed her. He's been dying for another taste of her. Katherine responded rather quickly to Dean's liking. He closed the rest of the space between them moving his body against hers making her moan quietly. The kiss became heated and Dean's good hand moved down her body. It landed on her ass and with all his strength pushed her up his body and she wrapped her legs around him and let go staring at him.

"Wow," she whispered because of his strength and he grinned before placing his lips back on hers. She ran her hands through his hair as he walked her over to the couch. He placed her on it as he made his way on top of her never breaking the kiss except for when he hurt his broken arm.

"Ouch! Damn it," he said and Katherine let out a small laugh and looked up at him.

"You ok?"

He smiled down at her, "Yeah."

Their lips connected again, their tongues dueled for dominance. Katherine wrapped her leg around his waist pulling him closer to her. The two moaned into each other's mouth.

Dean mentally cursed for the cast. If he didn't have the cast he would be getting much farther with Katherine right now, not that he wasn't minding the kissing, she knew how to work her tongue and how and when to bite his lips.

There was a knock at the door and they parted, "I am going to kill whoever that is," said Dean and Katherine laughed biting her bottom lip.

"Ms. Katherine?" It was one of the children, "Is school on for today?"

"Tell them no," said Dean running his good hand down her side with a smile on his face, "tell them you are having an exam done on you today." He moved his hand under her shirt and she laughed pushing him up.

"I have to go. Why don't you try sneaking out the window?"

Dean groaned throwing his head back, "See you later?"

She turned around smiling at him, "Maybe."

"Maybe yes or maybe no."

"Maybe."

"Aw come on," he said walking up to her before she opened the door. He placed his one hand on her hip pulling her to him, "You know you want to see me again."

She shrugged, "I wouldn't mind it." She smiled up at him before placing a kiss on his lips and walking out the door.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I want to thank Dean's Sassy Seductress for helping with the beginning! This is dedicated to her and everyone that Private Messaged me to update! There were a lot of emails so I'm sorry I didn't write everyone's name down! Please Review_


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine was sitting behind her desk with her legs up reading a book. She looked up from the book and saw her kids were quietly working on the math. She smiled at the young faces, these were the kids of the future. She had to make sure they were going to make a difference in this dying world.

Katherine looked back down at her book when the doors of the school house opened up.

"Snack time!" yelled Dean coming in with Sam pushing a tray in.

Katherine looked up catching Dean's eyes and he smirked at her. She stood up from her chair and looked at him with her hands on her hips, "Dean Winchester! They are studying!"

"Oh come on, every kid needs a snack while working hard. I know I do," he said as handed the kids apples as Sam gave them milk.

Katherine rolled her eyes with a smile, "It's because you are a child."

"Hey be nice," he said as he reached her. He stood on the opposite side of her desk with a grin, "I have a special snack for you Ms. Katherine."

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Oh yeah? And what exactly do you have for me?"

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag of plain M&M's. She smiled as he handed them to her. She looked at it, it's been so long since she's had some. She looked up at him, "How did you know?"

"Oh I just asked some of your students before I left," he looked over at the kids and winked at them making them laugh.

Katherine looked around Dean and playfully glared at her kids, "Did you guys tell him what I liked?"

"No," they all said.

"They told me all about you Ms. Katherine," he said with a grin again.

Katherine looked back at him, "They don't know everything about me _Dean_."

He laughed, "They told me enough," he winked at her, "So," he said as he walked around the desk and to her side, "How about while they're munching down I give you another snack?"

Katherine smirked knowing what he was talking about, "That sounds like it will be tasty." Dean kept the grin on his face, "But no."

"Why not?"

Some of the kids laughed at Dean's face. She smiled at them as she crossed her arms across her chest looking back at Dean, "School is in session and my priority is the kids but once school is out...you can have my attention."

Dean's grin went back to his face, "Can I have a kiss?"

"No."

Dean pouted and walked around the desk, "Never fall for anyone kids, it only hurts ya." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean as the two walked out. Katherine shook her head and looked down at the M&M's. She bit her bottom lip before smiling as she sat back down at her desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he sat on the porch with his brother. The two were sitting there watching everyone. It was a peaceful night something that came only on good days.

"Hey Dean?" asked Sam looking at his brother.

Dean took a sip of his beer, "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be alright?"

Dean looked at him. He could see the worry in his brothers eyes. He had the whole head down trying to focus on something other than reality.

"You want the truth?" asked Dean. Sam looked up at Dean and nodded. "I don't know," said Dean, "But we'll get through it, we always do."

Sam gave him a smile before taking a sip of his own beer. Dean thought about what Sam said. He was hoping they would make it but he noticed that the supplies were running low and the places that were close to them were out. They needed to head farther out, farther into a non-quarantined zone.

Dean shook his head trying to not to think about it right now. He took a sip of his beer and found him looking at Katherine's cabin.

"Well," said Dean as he stood up and Sam watched him, "If we die, I want to die happy." He gave Sam a wink and walked off the porch.

Sam watched where Dean was headed, "You're going to get slapped!" yelled Sam with a smile. His brother had fallen for the school teacher who would have thought.

"Hey Dean," said Rissa walking up to him.

"Oh, hey, Rissa," he said as he continued walking up to Katherine's cabin.

Rissa quickly grabbed his arm, "Let's, uh, let's go to my cabin. Have some fun."

Dean only smiled, "Sorry Rissa I have other plans tonight, maybe next time."

He easily got his arm out of her grip and Rissa stood there with her arms crossed watching him go up to Katherine's cabin. She scowled when she saw him just walk on in. He didn't even knock or anything. Something was going on with Katherine and Dean and she didn't like it one bit.

"Kitty Kat daddy's home!" Dean called out. He looked into the living room and found it dark then as he turned to the left he found her walking out of her bedroom with just a sheet wrapped around her.

"What are you doing in my cabin?" she asked in a tired voice.

Dean licked his lips staring at the sheet that was covering her body. The thinnest sheet that was blocking his view of the body he's been wanting for the longest time.

"Schools out," he said with a smirk.

"And so was I," she said with a yawn as she ran a hand through her hair.

Dean placed his beer on the table beside the door and walked up to her. She was still a little out of it and he could use this to his advantage. He gripped her arm and pushed her into the wall as he kissed her. She moaned in surprise.

Katherine opened her eyes and pushed him off her, "Slow down." She gripped the sheet to her body staring into his eyes. They held lust and need and it scared her in ways she couldn't imagine.

"Tell me you want it as much as me," he said in his deep voice that sent chills down her spine.

Katherine smirked, "I don't want you, just the sex. See you just so happened to be the one coming through my door tonight."

Dean's upper lip twitched as he pushed her more into the wall. He shook his head slightly, "I don't think so," he kissed her hard getting a moan out of her, "I know you want me and I'm gonna make you say it."

Something about what he just said made her want to melt at his feet and yell 'Take me now!'

Dean pulled her hand off the sheet letting it drop down at her feet. He stared into her eyes before they slowly wandered down. A low groan escaped his chest staring at her body.

"You're gorgeous," he said as he gripped her ass. She moaned quietly as he pulled her against him. "Bedroom," he commanded.

Katherine nodded still staring into his eyes. She felt like she was in a trance. She leaned in and kissed him hard as she gripped his shirt guiding him into the bedroom. Their kissing intensified as they reached her bedroom.

Katherine sat on the bed, their lips never leaving each other as Dean slipped his jacket off. He started to push her down on the bed when Katherine banged on his cast.

"Fuck," he growled.

Katherine looked up at him breathing heavily, "Maybe we should stop."

Dean's eyes quickly flashed at her, "Fuck that." Dean gripped the cast and ripped it off. Katherine's eyes widened as he took his shirt off as well. He climbed on top of her.

"It won't heal right," she said breathlessly as he started kissing every part of her body.

"Don't care," he mumbled.

"It could break again." She closed her eyes as he rubbed himself against her.

"The only thing I'm thinking of breaking is you right now."

Katherine moaned loudly at his words, "Oh God."

Katherine gripped at his shoulders as they kissed heatedly. Deans own hands groped her breast in his warm rough hands. She arched into them and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dean smiled, "Say it." He leaned down to her right breast his tongue flicking the nipple teasingly sending shocks of pleasure down to her wet center. "Tell me," he commanded. He then bit down with his front teeth and she cried out throwing her head back.

"Fine!" She shouted giving up. She swallowed hard looking up at him as he stares down at her, "I want you."

Dean grinned before Katherine leaned up and kissed him. Her hands unbuckled his belt and was able to unfasten his jeans. She laid back and pushed his jeans down with her feet. Dean pushed his boxers down as well and kicked everything to the floor.

Katherine gripped his strong hard member moaning at the feel of him. She stroked him a few times bringing him close to her center. Dean groaned before taking her hand off him and replacing it with his.

Dean then took his hand rubbing her wet womanhood. She moaned arching into his hand.

Dean smirked, "Don't worry baby I'll fix it."

He lubricated his cock with her juices on his hand. He grunted at the warmth. He grabbed her ankles and placed them over his shoulder. His hands were on either side of her head as he pushed against her center and slid in slowly.

"Shit you are so tight." He bit his bottom lip looking down at her, "You ok?"

Katherine nodded and he closed the space kissing her as he thrusted into her a little faster and harder this time. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands down his back. She gripped his ass pushing him farther into her.

Dean groaned into her mouth shoving his tongue into it at the same time he thrusted into her. Katherine gripped his large biceps digging her nails into them.

"Mmmm my God!" she yelled throwing her head back.

Dean watched her squirm with pleasure and thrusted harder into her. She bit her bottom lip and gripped the pillow beneath her hard. Dean was thrusting so hard and fast she felt like she could breathe. She started to gasp for breath but Dean never let up. Sweat was building on their bodies and all they were hearing was the slapping of their skin and their hard breathing and moaning.

"Want you to cum," Dean groaned never stopping his movements.

And just like that a mind blowing unexpected orgasm hit her. Katherine threw her head back screaming and gripping the pillow. Dean smiled triumphantly as he helped her threw her orgasm, keeping it long and lasting for her.

After Katherine came down from her high she quickly wrapped her legs around Dean's waist and rolled them over with all her strength.

"Damn baby," he breathed out staring up at her as if she was the only thing he could see.

Katherine smiled at him before she started rocking her hips against him. Dean closed his eyes groaning his hands finding her hips and bringing her up and down his hard steeling now well lubricated shaft.

"You're so fucking hot," he said staring up at her.

She smiled at hm as she took his hand sliding the up her body and cupping her breast with them. She moaned throwing her head back.

"You like that?" he asked as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

"Oh God yes Dean!" she moaned.

Dean couldn't take anymore. He knew he was close. He rolled them over and started slamming into her hard and fast. Her breath was hitching in her throat each time he pounded his thick cock into her. Dean grabbed her hands and put them on either side of her head. They tangled their fingers together as they looked into each others eyes.

"Tell me you're mine."

Katherine bit her bottom lip as his thrust began to go shallow his way of staying in control to get her to say what he wanted.

"Fuck...Dean harder," she begged.

Dean shook his head trying to stay in control. "Say it."

Katherine groaned and stared into his eyes, "I'm yours...only yours...so make me cum like I'm yours," she demanded.

Dean was surprised and aroused by her demand and tone. He started thrusting harder again until the two climaxed squeezing each others hands and moaning each others name over and over again.

The two continued to breathe heavily holding onto each other's hands, sweat beaded on their bodies. Katherine was the first to open her eyes. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss which he responded to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine laughed as the two walked into her kitchen. The moonlight was coming through the one small window barely showing their naked forms.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh I got what I wanted but I don't mind another round," he said as he placed his hand on her hip and kissed her softly.

She shook her head, "I meant to drink."

"Got a beer?"

"No. I don't keep beer in my frigerator."

"What?" he looked at her shocked, "What kind of teacher are you?"

She laughed, "One of a kind."

"Then what do you have?"

"Water and orange juice."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'll go with the water." She smiled as she grabbed two water bottles.

"How did your hands on orange juice anyway?"

She gestured him over to the window and they both looked out, "I have my own secret garden."

"How is it that in the end of the world you can make things happen like this? First the flowers at the school and now your own special garden." He wrapped his arms around her, he was a little proud of her. She wasn't like everyone who threw life away when the world ended, no she continued to grow it.

Katherine shrugged, "I have a gift."

Dean smirked as he leaned down, "You sure do Pussy Cat." He gave her a kiss and she smiled against his lips.

"How about we go back to bed and I show you another gift I have?"

Dean's eyes widened as he grinned, "What other gifts do you have to show me?"

"Well...class isn't in session tomorrow. Teacher is going to be out sick."

Dean placed his bottled water on the counter and gripped her ass pulling her up to him, "Then let's get Ms. Kitty Kat all better." She laughed placing her hands on the back of his head as he carried her back to the bedroom.


End file.
